


Curb Your Craving

by chassie730



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based off of the seven sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curb Your Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Gluttony

Gluttony Part One

After a period of 2.3 years, Spock had accumulated a sizable list of alien species that were dangerous towards humans. Technically, any living species could be potentially dangerous, but Spock's list contained a select few. The list began after the third attempt made by a hostile alien to end the Captain's life. The list had never been seen by anyone other than the Vulcan, although if it was ever discovered he would simply explain that as his duty as First Officer it was logical that he keep track of anything that might harm his commanding officer…(any any other person).

The list included some obvious ones; aliens whose strength exceeded that of a human (including Vulcans, which Spock had felt a slight guilt when adding). There were also poisonous species. These were rare, but there had been one particular kind of humanoid whose spit contained chemicals to render victims unconscious.

Other species on the list may have been argued as not necessarily life-threatening. For instance, Spock had included a group who secreted pheromones to sexually attract unsuspecting others. And while being attractive wasn't necessarily harmful, Spock added them anyways.

Another species that was sexually attractive was a group whose…reproductive fluids could be considered addictive. And while that addiction could only be the consequence of certain…sexual acts…that was, as the saying goes, beside the point.

What might have been surprising was that that particular species was not on the list. Not because the species weren't dangerous, but because they weren't dangerous to humans (Jim). They were only dangerous to…Vulcans. Or more specifically, half Vulcans.

"Nnnghh, Spock," Jim panted, his head thrown back as he clutched the strands of black hair between his legs desperately. Spock immediately repeated the action, and Jim came, whimpering the Vulcan's name. Spock licked his lips, refusing to miss any of his bondmate's release, before moving back up the bed to settle besides Jim.

There was nothing but silence punctuated by heavy breathing. Finally, Jim groaned and rolled over to face Spock.

"You are going to kill me," Jim said, reaching out to run a hand down Spock's arm before entwining their fingers.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I assume you are making a joke."

Jim sighed, still feeling his post-orgasm bliss, before flopping back down onto the pillows and stretching. "Nope."

He looked back over at Spock, and noticed his please-explain-more expression. "This is probably the fourth time you've given me head in two days."

"I believe the terran phrase would be 'your point being'?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "I've maybe reciprocated, like, once?"

"You have not reciprocated that particular action in 3.6 days, Jim."

"Dear God," Jim rolled back over to face Spock again. "Sorry," He said with a half grin. "I mean to, but then…"

There was another eyebrow-raise. "I do not require exact reciprocation for it, Jim."

"Yeah, but…"

"I find it a pleasurable experience as well."

"Really?" Jim asked.

"You do not?"

"Well…I don't mind doing it because I like making you feel good, and I like when you make noises and…" Jim broke off as he felt his earlier arousal returning. "Never mind."

Spock scanned his face as he felt the small spike of lust through their bond. Either his intentions must have been written on his face, or Jim felt something as well, because he immediately said, "No."

"You would refuse the action?"

"You are going to make it five? Spock, I don't know how much I can take before I never get it up ever again!"

"I assure you that would not be a problem."

"I-what-that's-why do you like it so much?"

Spock didn't answer right away, and Jim noticed a slight green blush forming on his face. "What? Is it a Vulcan thing? I mean I wouldn't be as surprised if you were obsessed with handjobs or something, but this I have no idea why you are so addicted to it…"

Again, Spock said nothing, but his blush did deepen. Now Jim was profoundly curious.

"What? Tell me, now I have to know."

"It's…your…." Spock actually broke off and used a hand motion to convey some sort of meaning. Now Jim knew something was off.

"What? My what?"

Spock closed his eyes and lowered his voice so that Jim had to strain to hear him. "Vulcan taste buds are slightly different than humans….and I find the taste of your…ejaculate to be rather…" Spock inhaled sharply. "Pleasant."

There was a shocked silence. Then-

"Seriously!?"

Spock opened his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh."

Another moment of silence.

"Cool."

Spock noticed the mischievous smile on Jim's face. Then he found himself pushed as his back as Jim straddled him "Unfortunately, you are going to have to wait your turn, because it is my time to be giving the fantastic blowjobs."

Spock narrowed his eyes. "That is acceptable, as long as you are aware that following your turn I plan to take as many as I like."

Jim laughed and kissed him before slowly moving south. "Fair enough."

Credit goes to zephyr_macabee for the idea

Gluttony Part Two

The second the door opened to the Captain's quarters, Spock could smell the sweet aroma in the air. He heard a tiny groan, and his head swiveled to track the noise.

He found Jim lying in the middle of the bed, wrappers strewn all over. His hands and lips were covered in the same dark, sticky substance, and his blue eyes were closed, one hand clutching his stomach.

"Is there something wrong, Jim?"

Jim groaned and moved his leg, scattering wrappers to the floor. "Scotty and I fiddled around with the replicators, and we managed to program it to make decent chocolate." Without opening his eyes, Jim gestured around him. "This is the inevitable result."

"Chocolate consumption?"

"Over-consumption. Now I have a stomach ache."

If Spock had been human he would rolled his eyes. Instead, he crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "Perhaps next time you will not overindulge."

"Ugh yeah, definitely learned my lesson."

Spock doubted that.

"You want one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I find the sight of you lying in bed experiencing pain very unconvincing."

"Just one?"

"No."

"Too bad." Jim opened his eyes and half sat up before reaching over to the nightstand to grab an item wrapped in a gold foil. He unwrapped it and held the chocolate to Spock's lips. Spock didn't move.

"Come on stubborn Vulcan, open up."

Spock arched a brow, but complied. Jim slid the chocolate in, grinning the whole time. Then he lunged forward and pressed his mouth to Spock's. Their tongues tangled, and Spock could taste the chocolate Jim had consumed.

Jim pulled back and offered another one, wrapped in blue this time. Spock did not need to Jim to convince him this time.

An hour later, they were both on the bed, hands pressed tightly against their abdomens.


End file.
